Ronald Weasley: New & Improved
by Miz Arsenal1
Summary: There's so many stories about Harry and even Hermione, but very few (if any) about Ron. This story is centered about Ron and his troubles. Read to find out what happens!
1. Diagon Alley

Main

Diagon Alley 

"Ron, it's time to get up. You'll be late to pick up your school supplies. And your breakfast is getting cold." Molly Weasley called to her youngest son, Ron Weasley, hoping he would get out of bed. Ten minutes flew by, and no sign of Ron, so Mrs. Weasley marched herself up to the top floor of her house, The Burrow, which was magically kept from collapsing.

"Ronald Weasley! Wake up this instant! I am NOT going to take you to Diagon Alley for supplies, so you can't miss the bus." Ron turned over and faced the wall, still snoring loudly. Mrs. Weasley was extremely annoyed. She still had to wake up her seventeen year-old son in order for him to be ready for the real world, when no one else needed so much taking care of, even at a younger age. She flung her wand at the sleeping boy, and muttered a spell, "H20," and instantly a pitcher of water appeared in her hands, which she poured on her son.

"Whaaaa! Mum! What are you doing?" Ron had woken up, and was fuming. "My room's a mess now, and you know I'm grounded from magic until school starts. How am I supposed to get dry?" His father, Arthur Weasley, head of The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office in the Ministry of Magic, had grounded him from using magic for the last week before his wizard school, started because he didn't de-gnome the garden correctly.

"Ron, you should've woken up when your sister woke. She was up and headed off to Diagon Alley two hours ago. Now you'll probably not get to see Hermione and Harry." Mrs. Weasley was referring to his two best friends, Harry Potter, and pretty Muggle-born Hermione Granger. "Aww Mum, you know I'm sick of that git." _He_ was referring to Harry alone. "He's a nice young man, Ron. Besides, it doesn't matter what your friendship status is. You must get ready to catch the bus for Diagon Alley because I am not taking you again this year."

"Fine, Mum, but quit pouring water on me." Ron said as he got out of bed.

~*~

"Hey Ginny! Wait up!" Ron caught up to his younger sister, Ginny, and her two best friends, Michelle Gilbert and Camille Stevens. "What'd she do this time?" Ginny asked. "She poured a pitcher of ice water on my head. Talk about a cold shower." Ron and Ginny laughed. Since Ginny had only met Michelle and Camille last year, they didn't know the joke. "Explain please," Camille requested, and Ron and Ginny started explaining about how hard it is to wake Ron up.

"Ron, there you are!" Hermione Granger called out to Ron, and rushed over. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek since they were in public. "Hi Gorgeous! How was your summer?" Ron and Hermione had been a couple since they're fifth year. Hermione and Ron's relationship had put strain on Ron and Harry's. For the first time in Ron's life, someone was jealous of him, and for the first time in Harry's life, he was jealous of someone else. When Hermione got her teeth fixed, and started to become beautiful, they had both noticed her. Ron knew it was a losing battle, but what he knew turned out to be wrong. Harry asked Hermione to a Christmas ball in Hogsmeade in their fifth year, but she said she already has a date. When Ron found out, he asked Hermione who her date was, and she said, "You, silly. I would much rather go out with someone I like, than someone I don't." Since then, it was history, and they were the perfect couple.

"Hello Ron." Harry said stiffly. Ron looked up at Harry, who was an inch or two taller than his 6 foot frame. Instead of replying, he simply nodded, then looked back at Hermione. "Let's go -" Ron was interrupted by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan running up to the crowd. "Hey Michelle." Dean hugged Michelle, and Seamus hugged Camille. Ginny looked a little lonesome without Neville Longbottom, her boyfriend. It was true that in their younger years at Hogwarts, Neville was a tad bit overweight, clumsy, and forgetful, but not anymore. He found out that he was under a spell that his grandfather placed on him for some unknown reason. He was quite charming and handsome now, and had quite a fancy for red-headed Ginny Weasley. They were also a match made in heaven. In fact, all of the couples were matches made in heaven.

Ron guided Hermione off to an ice cream shop, where they sat, enjoying a chocolate cone. "Let's go shopping with Ginny, Neville, Michelle, Seamus, Dean, and Camille." Hermione's gaze shifted, "Ron, why are you so angry with Harry? You guys were best friends until I started to go out with you. I know it's my fault, and I don't like it at all." Her eyes were truly sad, but Ron refused to let her puppy dog browns melt his heart at this moment. "We could never have really been friends because he's so stuck up, and gets everything. I'm lucky to even have you as my friend. And Hermione, without you, I would be completely depressed." She got up and disposed of the napkin the cone was wrapped in, and grabbed her purse. "Fine. I suppose that this would've happened sooner or later anyway. At least you and I are together."

~*~

"Oh Hermione, that would look great under your navy dress robes." Camille and Ginny squealed at Hermione's baby blue halter top. "I love it! It's absolutely stunning!" Michelle studied Hermione from every angle. "Ron will love it," Michelle grinned, "And so will Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes and headed back in the dressing room. "You guys, I don't care about Harry. It doesn't matter what I look like when I'm around him because I don't have to impress him. Ron on the other hand..." She trailed off, thinking of her love.

When the girls exited the robes shoppe, they caught sight of their boyfriends. "Hey guys!" Hermione called. They returned the call, "How much did you girls spend in there?" Hermione, Ginny, Camille, and Michelle looked at each other and grinned. "Um, 2,000 Galleons," They all said in unison. Ron's jaw dropped the farthest, but Dean wasn't far behind. "2, 000 Galleons? What's with you girls? And that was only on clothes?" Neville asked, very shocked. "Don't ask how much we spent total, okay?" Camille told all the guys. Ron answered, "We wouldn't dare." Everyone laughed, and headed in separate directions. "See you all tomorrow, on the Hogwarts Express!" They all called, laughing.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Main

The Hogwarts Express 

Mrs. Weasley was heading up to Ron's room to wake him up. She held her wand ready, in case a pitcher of water was in demand. When Mrs. Weasley opened Ron's door, she was shocked to see Ron, fully dressed, coming his bright red hair. "Ron - you're awake!" She glanced at her watch, "At 7:00 am. I'm impressed." He grinned, and said, "Good morning," and headed down the stairs. Upon entering the kitchen, Ron opened the refrigerator and grabbed an apple and a pear, and started chomping happily.

Arthur Weasley stuck his head in the doorway, and asked, "Does everyone have everything?" The two students who were still at Hogwarts, Ron and Ginny nodded, and kissed their mother good-bye and followed their father to his new car. They hopped in and drove to King's Cross Station to get on Platform 9 3/4 to board the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine that would take Hogwarts students to the hidden school.

"Come Ginny, we'll miss the train." Ron bumped through the crowded station, finally coming to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He leaned causally on the barrier, and disappeared. Ron reappeared on the other side of the barrier, in front of the deep red train. As a station attendant came up to retrieve their trunks, Ron and Ginny went off in search of friends.

"Ron, darling, how are you?" Parvati Patil called to Ron, as he searched for Hermione. "Fine, Parvati. And you?" Ron wasn't really paying attention to her, and she could sense it. "Ron, darling, quit searching for that brain. **_I'm_** right here." It seemed that a lot of girls were finally paying attention to him, but he didn't want it anymore. All he wanted was to find Hermione. "Parvati, I must find Ginny," He quickly made up a story to get away from her. "I must give her something before she gets on the train and I can't get a hold of her." He rushed off before she could stop him.

Of course Ron wasn't really looking for Ginny, but he did see her, and continued walking, in search of Hermione. He never saw her, and didn't even see her cat, Crookshanks, who usually goes walking around in search for mice. Ron was starting to get worried, and continued looking until the steam whistle blew signaling take-off in five minutes. Ron took one last look around and jumped aboard the Hogwarts bound train.

~*~

When Ron got off the train at Hogwarts, he was too worried to go watch the Sorting Ceremony. Instead, he went straight to Professor Dumbledore's office. From past years, he knew the concealed entrance (a Gargoyle statue) and the password, which changed every year (it was always a type of candy). Since Ron knew candy only too well, he started rattling the names off on his fingers. When he got to Acid Pops, the gargoyle sprang to life, revealing a doorknob, which Ron pulled. He went in to find Professor Dumbledore still in his office, where Ron hoped he would be.

Professor Dumbledore was concentrating very hard on a piece of parchment on his desk so much that Ron's company went unnoticed to the aging man. "Er, Professor..." Instantly alert, Professor Albus Dumbledore stood, greeted Ron, and invited him to take a seat. "What brings you into my office, Mr. Weasley?" Professor Dumbledore was the oldest and wisest of all professors at Hogwarts, yet everyone felt extremely comfortable around him. "Hermione wasn't on the train, nor is she anywhere at Hogwarts. Do you know where she is?" Dumbledore, frowned sadly, knowing how much Ron was hurt. "I do indeed, Mr. Weasley, know where Ms. Granger is."

"Well where is she?" Ron burst out, immediately apologetic afterwards. "Calm down, Mr. Weasley. She has been - well perhaps you should read this." He handed Ron the parchment he was studying before. Ron read:

_ Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
I am sorry, but I cannot come to Hogwarts this year. I have other obligations in the Muggle world. Please continue school without me, and I will return next year (possibly) to finish schooling. _

_ Sincerely,_

Hermione M. Granger

"Professor, that's her writing, but that's not what she would do." He nodded, "Mr. Weasley, it seems as if she was under a spell when writing this. And I think that I know who put her under this spell, and why." Dumbledore turned his attention to a dark figure, standing in the shadows. "Come, and sit down, Minerva." Ron recognized Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, and head of Gryffindor. "Hello Mr. Weasley." Ron nodded hello. "Er, Albus, how are we going to continue the ceremony if half of the students are brain-dead?" Ron furrowed his brow in confusion, "Pardon? Did you say the students are brain-dead?" Professor McGonagall nodded solemnly.

"Mr. Weasley," Ron glanced up as Professor Dumbledore addressed him. "You, Ginny, and two people of your choice may accompany Professor Trout in finding Hermione. I require that your choice of companions be sixth or seventh years, and in good physical condition." Ron nodded and turned to leave, but Dumbledore called out to him before he exited. "Oh and Mr. Weasley, you must pack things for a week - clothes only - and be ready by tomorrow morning." He nodded again and left.

~*~

Ron thought over what Professor Dumbledore had said, and felt confused. _Why Ginny?_ he thought. _She wasn't in great physical shape. Well she was strong enough, but why not a man?_ His thoughts turned to the two other people that could go with them. He instantly knew that Ginny would want Neville, and that would leave Ron to decide on the last person. _Hmmm, _he racked his brain for the best candidate. _Not a girl because they'll only get in the way, but not Harry. Hmmm._ Before he found someone to choose, he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry, Ginny." He almost kept walking, but stopped. "Ginny! You've got to pack for one week, only clothes, and go to Dumbledore's office. Tell Neville, too." She started to ask why, but he rushed off again. "What's with him?" She mumbled.

Ginny managed to find Neville and notify him about the sudden departure, and headed for Professor Dumbledore's office. Since she didn't know the new password, nor the old one, she knocked loudly on the gargoyle's head. "Come in Ginny. Neville's already here." She pushed the door open after the gargoyle hopped up revealing the brass knob. "What's this all about?" Ginny asked as she sat in a plush armchair.

While Dumbledore explained to Ginny and Neville, Ron was packing and still couldn't come up with the person. _Someone who wouldn't get in the way, _he thought. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head, _Dean Thomas!_ He finished packing and ran off in search of Dean. No such luck. After searching the Great Hall, Gryffindor common room, and the kitchen, Ron went to Dumbledore's office.

Before he could say "Acid Pops", the gargoyle jumped up and for the first time, he spoke. "Sir Weasley, Dumbledore expects you. You never need the password again. You can get in alone without the password for I shall know you," He croaked. "W-well thanks," Ron stammered as he opened the door.

"Mr. Weasley, Dean Thomas is one of the brain-dead students." _Dumbledore had known who he had chosen!_ Ron thought. "You three," He now addressed the whole group, "are going out to rescue five fellow students, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Padma Patil, and Harry Potter." _Come to think of it, _Ron thought, _I haven't seen Harry around._ Neville broke the eerie silence, "Professor, why are **_we_** going?" Dumbledore smiled, and silence filled the room until he spoke. "Because you know all of the prisoners, and have one very special quality." Ron started to interrupt, but Dumbledore held up his hand. "Mr. Weasley, you alone have courage. Ms. Weasley, you alone have intelligence and logic. Mr. Longbottom, you alone have wisdom and strength. Alone each of you couldn't defeat the monster behind these kidnaps, but together...." He trailed off into silence, and each sat even ore confused than before. He continued, "Together you could defeat anyone, including Lord Voldemort," They flinched at the name. "Professor, do you think we'll have to defeat him? Is he behind this?" Neville asked anxiously. He shook his head grimly. "I only wish. He is much easier to destroy than whoever is behind this. You three can do it, and with the help of Professor Trout, you will do it. Now get some rest. Ron, Neville, you may sleep in the Prefects Dormitory in Harry and Draco's beds. And Ms. Weasley, you may sleep in the Head Girl Dormitory, in Hermione's bed. Get some rest." And with a wave of his hand, they were dismissed to a sleepless night of tossing and turning in very comfortable beds.


End file.
